A Cool Welcome
by aldemi334
Summary: What will happen when Jack, a fan of RWBY, gets transported to the RWBYverse? Humor fanfic and the first one that I write.
1. Chapter 1

A Cool Welcome

 **Hello, here aldemi334 in my first RWBY fan fiction, (Disclaimer: I don't own in any way RWBY or any of the work of RT and Monty Oum) and well, I'm going to introduce an OC, yeah I know community loves them, but I wanted to make a humor fanfic with the kind of OC that is sarcastic and fourth wall breaker.**

 **Name: Jack Fernandez**

 **Sex: M**

 **Height: 1,70 cm (yeah,** **I'm** **using the metric system)**

 **Hair color: Dark Brown**

 **Eyes color: Light Brown**

 **Normal build**

 **Personality: Lazy, Sarcastic, 4th wall breaker, cunning(Not to the extent of causing a family to eat their own children but he can be cruel and manipulative. To set an example, if he wanted to be safe and Penny was near, he would make sure to being marked as a friend so he can have a robot bodyguard but he wouldn't trick her into a certain death trap.)**

 **I will write this with an M rating because I don't want to have any restraint and just write things as they come.**

 **One last thing, he has watched the show but he won't have his aura unlocked or any godly semblance like manipulating space and time, he will have a semblance really basic but flexible and one last thing, he can run long distances and maybe knock down someone without aura in an ambush but he can't fight for his life less run away from a** **Grimm.** **Let's start the fic.**

 _Italic_ _—_ _Thoughts_

 **Bold** **—** **Author's notes**

MAYS—Scream

"normal" - dialogues

* * *

 _Okay, I'm pretty sure someone slipped something in my dinner_ _–_ _That's_ _what_ _Jack thought when he appeared_ _in the middle of a Dust factory, surrounded by workers._

 _Time to use my incredible social skills and not get myself killed- "_ _Okay guys, I'm not a thief nor a terrorist, I was just walking around and I got lost"-_ _ **What Jack didn't take into account was that he was in his undies and that makes a little less believable his lies.**_

 _"CALL SECURITY, WE HAVE A HOBO HERE!."-_ _Okay, that didn't work. Think about something, fast, oh fuck what I'm gonna… Is that a Schnee Logo? You have to be kidding me, I'm into the RWBYverse_ _? Okay, let's think about how I got here after I get out. Let's wing an elaborated plan._

 _" _OH SHIT, IT'S THAT A WHITE FANG TERRORIST!"-__ _All the workers turn their heads around, scared, and after noticing that they were looking at nothing, they returned to their guest, that wasn't there._

 _"Oh, son of a bitch"- said one the workers._

 _Okay, now that I got out of there, let's make a list of the things I know:_

 _1.- I'm in the RWBYverse which is good because is amazing but is bad because everyone can kill me with a flick of the wrist._

 _2.- I'm into a Schnee factory if all of those Dust crates mean anything._

 _3.- I don't remember anything before appearing there besides going to my bed._

 _4.- I need to get the fuck out of here ASAP and I need clothes because it's freezing here._

 _Jack saw a door with a sign "Locker_ _room"._ _\- I've already committed a crime, another one won't matter._ _After that, he was wearing a Schnee gray work suit with its logo on the back. "Okay, time to get out, just put the cap and everything will go smoothly"._ _ **But that wouldn't do, after all we want him to suffer.**_ _Jack was following the signs on the wall towards the exit._ _Why do I have the feeling that someone just threw me under the bus._

 _"Wait right there, worker."- said a voice that could freeze lakes._

 _Okay, don't lose the temper, I mean what are the odds of her being here..?_ _-Jack spun and he met Winter Schnee.- Oh fuck me, you've got to be fucking kidding me._

 _-"_ _Yes, ma'am?"_

 _-"Have you not received the message?, there's an intruder inside_ _the facility and all workers have been called to the conference room."_

 _-"Sorry, I forgot my Scroll at the locker room, maybe I should…_

 _-"HEY, SOMEONE STOLE BOB'S UNIFORM!"-someone shouted from the end of the corridor._

 _Winter and Jack look at the label in his clothes saying "BOB",_ _okay, someone really hates me._

 _"MERCY!"- That was the last thing Jack said before Winter knocked him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here again for the chapter 2 and 90 views and 4 followers, that's a good amount for my first work. Thanks to everyone.** **(Disclaimer: I don't own in any way RWBY or any of the work of RT and Monty Oum) Let's continue with misadventures of Jack. Remember the style code:**

 _Italic_ _—_ _Thoughts_

 **Bold** **—** **Author's notes**

MAYS—Scream

"normal" - dialogues

* * *

 _"Okay, let's think about all this. I've been arrested and now I am in one of the, hopefully not torture, interrogation rooms within Shnee Industries. What can they accuse me of?e_ _ntering a Schnee factory, stealing a man's uniform and possibly trying to get away. Okay, just play dumb, make it sound like you don't know what you were doing and they might think you really are just a drunk hobo and let you go with a warning. At least, they let me wear the uniform so I don't die frozen, SERIOUSLY, has Mr Schnee ever heard about heaters?"_

The door opens and enters a man with the same uniform worn by the soldiers that kept watch on Penny in Vol.2. He sits down with a stack of papers, clears his throat and makes a small gesture with his hand." _He must be giving his partners the sign to start recording"._

-"Okay,Mr..."- The soldier waited for an answer.

-"Jack, Jack Fernandez"- responded Jack.

-"Jack, quite the strange name given your age."( **I'm going with Jack having 17 years, in this context the soldier's comment makes sense because everyone born after the Great War has a color-themed name to represent the liberty earned at that war.)** -Well, Mr. fernandez, I assume you are aware of the mess you have found yourself in,right?

-"Kind of, but I can assure I never wanted to cause any type of harm to the factory or any of its workers and..."

"-The Schnees don't see it like that, for them you are a criminal that managed to sneak into one of its factories and possibly have manipulated some of the Dust manufactured there."

"-Well, I never touched any of it."

"-And, do you really think that the customers are going to belive that? The whole batch has been disposed off and recycled as low-quality fuel. 2 millions of Lien worth in Dust lost, I hope you understand that Mr. Schnee is not amused by this and if the situation was different, you'd be paying all that Dust with your sweat and blood in a Dust mine."

"OH GOD, I SWEAR IT WASN'T MY INTEN... wait, what do you mean "if the situation was different"?"

-"Exactly what I mean, Mr. Fernandez, look, every criminal undergoes a scan of their Auras so we can make a profile of it saying things like "Above average Aura, It's awakened, Dust afinnity", that kind of things, but when you were scanned the results were misleading at best. "No Aura", and I have to tell you that even civilians with their auras locked and without prior training have shown some kind of response. That makes you a special case and there's someone that is very interested in meeting you and has paid the cost of your Dust "accident". Please relax, think about it for 5 minutes and when everything is set, you will be taken to that person's office." The soldier makes another gesture and leaves the room leaving me with my thoughts.

" _Fuck, this is bad, really bad. So Aura IS genetic and guess what, I don't have that gene, perfect, now my chances of surviving on this wold have changed from slightly to utterly minimum. I hope that does not mean that I'm going to start hearing Grimm voices or some shit like that, after all, they don't have souls too. Okay, who might have paid and wants me personally? We are in Atlas ,if the cold and the uniform of that soldier tell me anything and he/she is interested in Aura. Who do I know from the show that match those two ...? OH,NO". **"Oh,yes"**_

-Hello, Mr. Fernandez. My name is James Ironwood, General of the Atlesian Army."

 _"Quoting myself, FUCK"._

* * *

 **And here ends the second chapter, well, do you remember when I said that he was not going to have a broken semblance, well looks like he is not going to have a semblance period or yes. I don't know, right now I'm deciding myself between the Grimm option or another more original. Well, I'll see. I hope you enjoyed it and remember review to make sure I'm aware about your thoughts on the work. Till the nex one.**


End file.
